


zuijiu

by yikeyeguo000



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeyeguo000/pseuds/yikeyeguo000
Kudos: 2





	zuijiu

醉酒

肖战和王一博吵架了。

原因是王一博看他家哥哥和女生跳舞，小醋坛子打翻了。

“肖战，你和别的女人跳舞了。”

“那是舞台需要嘛，我发誓我和那个女生只是工作关系，除此之外我们没有任何关系。”肖战竖着三根手指头发誓。

“那你也碰到她了，还碰到...腰...了，我很生气”王一博把头扭一边，故意不看他。两个人的冷战一直持续到第二天。

“肖战！”纪李和汪卓成两个独特的大嗓门把肖战从发呆中拉回来。

“你今天怎么了，一整天都在发呆，想什么呢？”

“没什么....”

纪李看了一眼肖战的手机界面，页面还停留着和王一博的聊天页面，不过时间已经是昨天了。

“吵架了？”

“嗯”小兔子的声音可怜巴巴的，听的纪李都一阵心疼。

“别伤心了，哥哥今晚带你去酒吧耍耍，让王一博自己冲着墙生气吧。”

夜晚的酒吧完全没有了白天的宁静，劲爆的音乐，男男女女在舞池当中扭动着身体，尽情的享受此刻的热情。

肖战坐在一旁的散座上，心不在焉的盯着手机。原本想着不来，却被纪李和汪卓成打着调节心情的幌子硬拖着进了舞池。所谓长得帅的人总是有独特的人格吸引力，刚一进舞池，就有几个女生晃过来跳舞。平时肖战节目上也和女生跳过舞，但今天，王一博那张闹脾气的包子脸老是不断的出现在他眼前，和他吵架的事情也像一块石头一样压的他难受，刚刚被转移的注意力又重新被拉了回来。

“臭崽崽，都一天了，也不说句话。”

“气还没消吗”

“倒是说句话啊”

“哼，再不说话就再也不理你了。”

时间一分一秒的过去，屏幕上始终没有亮起新消息的提醒，肖战的心情也越来越不受控制的烦躁起来。

“waiter，帮我拿一杯威士忌”

“好的，先生，您稍等”

等到纪李和汪卓成从舞池中出来的时候，看到的就是这样的一番景象:

肖战面朝墙盘腿坐着，小兔拳一锤锤的打在墙上，嘴里还迷迷糊糊的嘟囔着什么，汪卓成把头靠近了点儿，仔细听了好久才听出来。

“王一博，你就是个大坏蛋。”

“不理我那我也不理你。”

“打死你。”

大成看了看吧台上那几个横七竖八的杯子，头上的黑线又重了点。肖战的酒量他是知道的，有名的重庆一杯倒，喝白酒都是一杯的事儿，更别说这几杯度数极高威士忌下肚了。蹲下身，想把地上的人扶起来，可肖战就像那耍了性子的小孩儿一样，赖在地上不起来。

“我不走，我要打王一博，他不理我。”

“那我帮你打他，打完我们就走好不好。”大成轻声哄着，还象征性的踢了踢墙。

谁料肖战突然用力，把大成往一边推了几步，护住身后的白墙，然后露出小兔牙威胁道:“不能打甜甜，甜甜是战战的，只有我能打他。”

大成气的差点儿吐血，努力告诉自己，小兔子喝醉了，要冷静，转头问纪李:“怎么办？”

“我刚刚给一博打电话了，他马上就到。”

这边王一博正别扭的坐在沙发上等着小兔子回家，今天一天都强忍着没给肖战发消息，吵架的那点儿气早就消了，但是由于某种奇怪的小脾气，又让他死撑着不服软。眼看过了九点，该回家的那只兔子依旧没有出现，王一博这才慌了神。打了几个电话都没人接，正准备给他经纪人打电话，纪李的电话就打过来了。

“一博，你在哪，肖战喝醉了，吵着要见你”

“看好他，别让他乱跑，我马上就到。”

“一博！这儿。”纪李朝王一博招招手。

王一博走到肖战面前，小兔子也许是刚刚闹累了，此刻正抱着靠枕睡得安稳。

“战战？”王一博拍了拍肖战的脸，对方没有回应，只是把脸往靠枕里塞了塞，继续睡。

“他怎么喝这么多？”王一博看了看旁边的两人。

“呃....那个.....可能是战哥今天心情不太好，所以多喝了几杯,那个....今天我还有事儿...肖战就拜托你了，再见。”纪李怕王一博揍他，拉着大成火速开溜。

“唉。”王一博看了一眼沙发上昏睡的人，两只手穿过腋下和腿弯，将人稳稳的抱在怀里。“不能喝还逞强，傻兔子”

王一博把人放在床上，麻溜的把肖战一身酒味的衣服换下来，又扯过一旁的被子，把肖战裹得严严实实的。小兔子乖乖的缩在被子里，只露出一个小脑袋，一双大眼睛睡不溜秋的看着他。

“战战听话，乖乖躺着，我去给你倒蜂蜜水好不好”。

“好”某醉战乖乖点头。

王一博去浴室放好了水，又跑到厨房冲了一杯蜂蜜水，动作快到让他自己都震惊。回到卧室，空空的床上让王一博心里又是一惊。

“战战？”王一博看了看四周，没人。

浴室传来的水声引起了王一博的注意，拉开门，看见浴缸里坐着的人，提着的心这才放下来。

“战战，又不听话了，不是要你乖乖躺着吗”王一博伸手试了试水温，还好，不凉。

“战战身上臭臭的，战战不是干净的小孩子了。”醉战委屈。

“那我帮战战洗干净好不好。”王一博看着肖战因为醉酒而稍微有一些发红的身子，腹下紧了紧。

“好”醉战往边上靠了靠，又很配合的伸出一只手，让王一博给他打沐浴露。王一博坐在旁边，滑滑的沐浴露被挤出来，在两只好看的手上伤尽数化为泡沫，然后又被均匀的涂在肖战的身上。身上的白T恤早就不知道什么时候被打湿了，皱巴巴的贴在身上，显出好看的腹肌轮廓。肖战在浴缸里泡的迷迷糊糊的，手不受控制的伸了出去。

“战战，松手，”王一博的脸阴沉的可怕，刚才那双小手在他腹肌上画圈已经快让他崩溃了，现在居然又摸上了胯下的那物。

“唔～”肖战双眼迷离，完全没有意识到危机的靠近，兔爪死死的抓住那胯下巨物，上下撸动了几下。

“王一博，你这里好大呦。”

“崩——”王一博脑中最后的理智瞬间崩塌，长腿一跨，整个人就把小兔子困在身下，发了疯似的吻着身下的人，恨不得立刻把人拆穿入腹。一只手抚上了胸前突起的红点，反复揉搓着，直到它变得红肿挺立，引的身下人又是一阵呻吟。

“啊....别捏....别碰它....嗯哼....别....”

“我不碰这儿，那宝宝想让我碰哪儿。”王一博在他耳边吹了口气，又坏心眼的把手往下移了移，顺着臀缝找到了那个隐秘的小洞。“难道.....宝宝想让我碰这儿。”

“不.....不是,你...快拿出来....啊...”

“可是他喜欢我呢,把我的手指咬的死死的”王一博一边骚言骚语，一边又加了两根手指进去。

三根手指在肠壁里来回的抽动，时不时发出噗噗的水声，羞的肖战恨不得找个地方钻进去，可身体里的空虚感又让他不得不对王一博索求更多。

“一博，给我....”小奶猫一样的声音缠的王一博心里直痒痒。将怀里的人翻了个身，提起胯间早已涨得通红发紫的王二博，狠狠的将整根送了进去。

“呃——”纵使做过扩张，王二博的到来还是让肖战眉头一皱，肠壁骤然一紧，紧得的王一博差点儿就交代了。

“放松战战，你夹我夹的这么紧，我怎么喂饱你啊”。

感受到身下人的身子逐渐放松下来，王一博目光一沉，扶着肖战的腰大开大合的干起活来。

“啊.....王一博...快点儿....我要去了...”

王一博听闻，直起腰身又是几个深挺，一股滚烫的热流满满当当的射在了肖战的小穴，带着两个人一同飞上了快乐的云端。

王一博看着床上昏睡过去的人，不由得想起刚刚在浴室第一次高潮以后，小兔子双眼迷离，委屈巴巴的问他还生不生气的样子，轻轻在怀里人的额头上烙下一吻，傻瓜，早就不生气了


End file.
